


Inheritance

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [53]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anakin reincarnates himself as his grandson's kid, Blood Loss, Dad AU, M/M, implied past mpreg, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Anakin Skywalker reincarnates himself as his grandson's child to try and bring him back to the Light. Distracted by the regrets from his original life, there's a change of plans.





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have. Another story like this in the works lmao  
> I like the idea of Anakin going 'fuck it I'm gonna fix this shit it's my job to bring balance to the force so Here I Go'  
> Anakin is easily persuaded by parental figures lmao

**Inheritance**

Anakin Skywalker was beyond pleased that he'd finally been able to get his chance to fix things. Everything was falling into place. It'd taken him six years to get this far. Reincarnating as his own great-grandchild was going exactly as planned. He'd put up with being raised in the First Order, and now it was time to bring Ben back from the Dark Side and bring an end to the Order.

It was a final battle, and he was going to help Ben be pushed back to his family. His grandson was directly between the dark and light, and just needed one last shove. Surely if he saw his own son asking for him to be peaceful, then he'd help. He just needed to get to him. 

He was a bit far, but he could run to him. In a small child's body, with a minor injury to his leg and a more serious one on his arm, it would be difficult, and he'd get exhausted easier, but he'd do it. He started to run. 

He made it partway before someone was suddenly scooping him up. He yelped, startled. If it was a Resistance fighter, and Ben saw him looking like he was captured, then it'd be a push backwards to the dark.

"Cyneric! It's just me- I've got you."

While Ben was his father in this new life, the General he worked alongside was his mother. He'd gone in expecting Hux to be a terrible mother, figuring no one could ever come close to being as good as Shmi Skywalker. To his surprise, Hux was very caring and protective, more affectionate than Ben, if not a bit strict. The man's world revolved around him, keeping him safe and loved. Ben was nervous around him, unsure of how to be a father. Hux did everything he could to be a good parent.

Hux could completely ruin his plans. The man was panting, and Anakin could feel blood oozing out of his shoulder and side. His shoulder had a blaster wound, while the other must have been from a knife. His face was scraped up, hair a mess.

If he could just get rid of him-

Hux gave the top of his head a kiss. "I was so worried about you after we got seperated- don't run away like that! I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt or if-" the next words were a struggle for him, "-if you got killed." He hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe, Cyn."

He hugged him back. He couldn't bring himself to try and hurt him, now. Hux was his mother, his chance at finally being loved unconditionally. He'd fit him into the plan, try and bring him over to the light too. It would be his second chance at being able to be with his mother. He wouldn't leave this mother behind like he'd had to leave behind the first.

"Were you trying to go after your father?" 

"Mhmm."

"I've got a speeder, so we can go save him. The- the First Order is gone, so I don't know where we'll go, but as long as we have each other everything will be alright."

Maybe he could take them far away so they wouldn't have to deal with the Force anymore. Although it wasn't ideal, it would keep Ben on that thin line.

Hux took him to the speeder. He got on, holding Anakin against his chest with one arm. He zipped his coat around him for added protection. Using his free hand, Hux drove them through the rest of the forest, crossing it much quicker than running would have taken them. His driving was slightly shaky, as if he was dizzy.

Ben was fighting Rey. With Ben uninjured, it was an equal fight. They hadn't managed to land a blow on each other with their lightsabers, though Rey had some minor bruising on her face. 

Rey said something to Ben, but Anakin couldn't hear it over the whir of the speeder. He heard Ben's response, though, "Never! The Dark Side is power!"

"Ren!" Hux turned the speeder so it skidded to a halt. Anakin almost tumbled off, but Hux squeezed him tighter. It hurt the wound on his arm, pushing the little piece of shrapnel that had gotten in slightly deeper. "Ren, we need to go!"

"I can still fight!"

"The First Order is gone! We have to get Cyn to safety!"

Ben hesitated, but then shoved Rey away with the force. While she tumbled, stunned, he ran to the speeder. He climbed on behind them, and Hux quickly drove them away. Rey shouted back at them, but she quickly faded into the distance. 

-

The speeder started to veer after getting more and more unstable, and Hux went limp with a soft groan. Anakin started to slip, and cried out. Ben grabbed the handles and turned them before they could crash into anything, then slowed it down to a stop. He eased Hux back, and wrapped an arm around Anakin. "Hux?!"

"Mum's bleeding!" His own clothes were getting soaked with all the blood. "His shoulder and tummy!"

"We need to get him to a medic- Cyn, are you hurt?"

"Mhmm... My arm and leg..."

Ben grit his teeth. "I'll get you two out of here, don't worry. Hux, stay with me." Keeping an arm securely around the both of them, he drove.

They made it to Ben's ship. After coming up almost to the edge of the ramp, Ben carefully climbed off and lifted up Hux. He turned so Anakin could cling to his back. He brought the both of them up the ramp, abandoning the speeder. The ramp came up behind them. Ben laid Hux down on a small bed in the ship's medical room, and then set Anakin next to him. 

"I'll be right back, I have to get us away from this planet. Look after your mother, okay? Shout if he wakes up or stops breathing."

As Ben left the room, Anakin turned to look at Hux. He was horribly pale, breathing shallow and fast. Grabbing his hand, Anakin felt for a pulse. It was very rapid, but weak. He kept his finger there, watching the rise and fall of Hux's chest. His skin was cool. 

The ship jostled as it rose off of the ground, and quickly flew off and into hyperspace. After a minute, Ben came back. He pulled two towels and bacta patches out of a cabinet and moved Anakin aside. Stripping Hux out of the top half of his uniform, he pressed the two towels to the wounds. Anakin crawled over Hux's legs to lie next to him on the opposite side.

After applying pressure to the wounds and slowing the bleeding considerably, Ben stuck the bacta patches over them. It was simple first aid, but would hopefully keep him alive long enough to get real treatment at a medcenter. Remembering Anakin's injuries, Ben tended to them as well. He pulled the shrapnel out with the force, and then put two small bacta patches over the injuries.

"We should be at Naboo in about twenty minutes. If they don't let us in I'll use a mind trick on the medics. I should have some civilian clothes somewhere to help us not be recognized... Same instructions as before while I look, Cyn."

"Mhmm!" He grabbed Hux's wrist again to monitor his pulse. As soon as Ben was in another room, Anakin pressed at Hux's mind with the force. " _Mom... Oh- Mum..._ " This was reminding him too much of the day he lost his original mother. " _Mum, it's me, Cyneric._ "

Hux made a small noise, frowning slightly. Anakin took that as him responding. " _I'm here, Mum. We're all safe. Hang on, we're getting you to a medcenter. Stay with me._ " He held Hux's hand, and the ginger lightly squeezed it. 

-

Ben returned with clothes for he and Hux to wear. He didn't have anything for Anakin, so he just tore the First Order patch off of his shirt. Leaving Hux's civilian shirt to the side, he changed his pants and boots. After checking over him to make sure he hadn't gotten any worse, he changed his own clothes. Anakin found it weird to see the both of them in normal clothes. He'd never seen Hux without a uniform or other regulation clothing before. 

Seeing his expression, Ben reached over and rubbed his head. "Hux doesn't look himself without those weird pants, huh?"

"Is Mum gonna be okay?"

"I'm sure he will. He's tough." Ben didn't believe his own words. Anakin frowned and looked down at Hux. Sighing, Ben brushed some loose strands of hair out of Hux's face. "He's gotten blood loss before. When you were born he nearly died."

He hadn't known that. Ben continued. "You're something dangerous, aren't you?" He kept his mouth shut, staring up at him. "I don't know what you are or what you're trying to do, but if this is something you want, for Hux to die-"

"I don't want my mother to die again!" Anakin blurted. He froze. Ben stared at him, but not in shock. "That's not what I want! I'm going to protect him!"

"I knew you were something strange. When you were born I could sense it. I can't get into your mind, but you have memories of some other life, don't you? You're some manifestation of the force. That's why you were such a fussy baby around Hux and only wanted to see me. Until you figured out he wasn't going to hurt you."

"I saw the Empire, I know what they're like. I couldn't trust one again so easily."

"What changed your mind?"

"He cares about me. He'd never leave me behind. He's the chance of a loving mother that I've thrown away before so I could pursue the force."

Ben scowled. "I guessed you were some kind of Jedi. Well, that's not your life anymore. You're our son now, and Hux wants to take care of you. He'd be devastated if he knew you weren't his baby. You'd better not hurt him."

"I wouldn't!"

"He just wants a family. I'm barely good enough as a husband, so you're the only person he really has. Just be a kid for him. You left your childhood for the force in whatever life you had, leave the force for a second chance in this one."

"Then you should take this as your second chance too, Ben Solo."

"Don't call me that. I'm keeping my name as Kylo Ren. But you have to call me Dad, or else Hux is going to get suspicious."

-

With a simple mind trick, the medics on Naboo quickly treated Hux. After some transfusions and better wound care, Hux was put into a private room to rest. Anakin got his injuries checked out and cleaned, and was given fresh bacta patches with bandages wrapped around them to keep them secure. The hospital had extra children's clothes, and gave him a shirt and shorts to wear.

Kylo carried Anakin to Hux's room once he was allowed to have visitors. Hux was asleep, and a medic informed them he would be waking up within the next hour or so. Kylo dragged over a chair. He kept Anakin on his lap, letting him curl up against him to nap. As he slept, Kylo rubbed his back. He stopped after a while to hold Hux's hand.

-

Hux started to fidget in his sleep an hour after they came in. Kylo could see he was starting to wake up, and shook Anakin. Blinking tiredly, Anakin looked up at him. Seeing he wasn't focused on him, but on Hux, Anakin looked over.

Just in time to see Hux jolt awake, gasping, "Cyneric!" He looked panicked.

"Mum?" Relief flooded Hux when he spotted Anakin. He reached out for him, and Kylo gently placed him on the bed next to Hux. Anakin hugged him.

"Are you okay, Cyn?"

"Mhmm. I'm fine."

"Ren, where are we?"

"A medcenter on Naboo. I persuaded the doctors to treat you and Cyn without a fuss." He gave them a small smile. "I know a town where we can stay here. Or at least until you're completely healed."

"What do you think, Cyn? Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes!"

"I see we'll be staying here, then. Maybe we can teach you to swim." He already knew how to swim, but would fake re-learning to keep Hux unawares.

-

After Hux was released, they exchanged their ship and the things on it for credits, and bought a small speeder, keeping the rest of the credits locked up in a compartment. They only kept a few things from the ship, weapons and some datapads, along with a few personal affects Kylo also shoved into the compartment.

It was a two seater, so Anakin stayed on Hux's lap, strapped in against him. After buying the speeder, Kylo walked over to a stand and immediately stole a large bottle of sunscreen. He tossed it to Hux. 

"Why didn't you pay for this?"

"It's overpriced. We're keeping the credits for important things."

"Smart thinking."

-

They drove far to a little town by the ocean. Kylo pulled up to an abandoned house and parked their speeder in the small garage next to it. The garage had some old tools lying about, and a few unopened crates. Hux wasn't too impressed with it, cautiously getting out and holding Anakin close. "What's this dump?"

"It's a house."

"Is it structurally stable?"

"Maybe. It's better than living in the speeder. Don't touch the crates. They probably have something dangerous in them."

"They have Rebellion labels." Hux eyed them suspiciously. Anakin reached out to one, and Hux turned him away. "This place is filthy."

"I'll clean it. Come on, there should at least be a bed in here." Kylo brought them into the house. The garage was attached to a kitchen. It was small, and mostly empty. There were more crates around. Hux kept a firm hold on Anakin to keep him from going near them.

While Hux looked around, Kylo opened up the fridge door. "We need a new fridge."

"We need a new everything. What's in the crates?"

"I don't know."

"Open one, then. If it's dangerous, you can hold it with the force. Cyn, let's go over here." Hux pulled Anakin to the opposite side of the room, away from the crate Kylo approached. He unlatched it, and pried it open. Nothing happened.

Kylo reached in and pulled out an old uniform. "It's just clothes. The other crates must be basic supplies then. Cyn, why don't you explore while I start cleaning up? Don't eat anything inside of them."

"Okay!" Anakin pulled away from Hux to go to the next crate. He opened it up. There were more clothes inside, but they were children's clothes, not uniforms. They looked like they'd fit him. He pulled out a shirt with a picture of some trees on it. "This could fit me." He noticed something on the lid. "Ben..."

"What's that, Cyn?" Hux came over. "Oh, it says Ben Solo on it. Ren, is this your father's safe house?"

"Yes. He told me about it. There's a crate in here filled with drugs if he hadn't moved it before he died."

"Horrid. Cyneric, if you see them, don't touch them. I'm going to look around."

"Okay, Mum." He dug through the clothes until he found a little toy. It was a plush, of a Nabooin queen, in an elaborate dress and hairstyle, with a small frown stitched onto her face. While it probably wasn't any specific queen, he was instantly reminded of Padmé. He would take good care of it. Tucking it under his arm, he continued looking through the crate. He found another doll, a little tooka. It looked rather worn out. 

Kylo snatched it out of his hands. "Oh no, we're getting rid of this thing." He tore it in half, scowling. He tossed the two halves into the crate full of rebellion clothes. "Any garbage can go in there."

Anakin protectively held the queen doll, but Kylo didn't seem to care about it. The tooka doll had agitated him. Anakin closed the crate with kid's clothes and steered it over to the wall. He went to another and opened it. Model ships and other ship related toys. Perhaps Solo had brought all his son's things here after he fell to the Dark Side for safe keeping.

He pushed that over to the wall as well.

**Author's Note:**

> -Not included, but Anakin ends up expressing that the queen doll's frown makes him sad so Hux pulls out the thread when Anakin is sleeping and paints on a smile  
> -And: Kylo tries to take them to the beach but Hux needs too much sunscreen n Anakin refuses to touch the sand so it's a failure and he gets a kiddie pool for Anakin to splash around in.
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
